Talk:Chapters/Archive 1
Bug Hi! there's a bug on this page, i can't fix that, so i create the talk page 'cause i hope that some administrator read that and fix the problem, the page is deformated, and at the bottom, that can be read: "Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information". i can't report the problem 'cause that option can't be seen, hope that problem can be fixed soon. Maul day 06:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, we are looking into this now, sorry for the delay. --Uberfuzzy 22:04, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Template I was finally able to complete the template for the Chapter listing. Please make sure you use the same format when adding new volumes as they come out and sorry for taking so long in getting the boxes to match up and look uniform WhiteStrike 23:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) It'd better fit as a real template in Template:Chapter, then inserting it with :Am not very good at creating those kinds of templates plus I prefer to do 'em this way. if you can take the template and make as such please feel free to do it it may turn out better than what I did WhiteStrike 00:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Omakes Hi everyone, i was just wondering if someone should write about the omake chapters as well as some of the golden cup episodes, i would do it myself but i know nothing about either of them. Japanese Chapter Names Why do we keep some of the chapter names in Japanese when they have an English translation and most of them have already been offically translated by Viz? If I created a summary page for one of those chapters, would I put the English translation of the chapter in the URL link or just copy and paste the Japanese symbols? --IchigoKitty 23:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : The chapters name are kept in Japanese in this article because that's how they appear originally in weekl;y shonnen jump. When you look at the individual volume apges you can see the names of those that got change from WSJ to the Takobon titles and the ones that the English name got changed. So in answer to your question yes the article should appear as Number . chapter name (example 285. 肉喰みて、ひとりー王の孤独 with a redirect from 285. Devouring Alone - Solitude of the King0 and chapter 323 simply as 323. since it did not have a title originally). WhiteStrike 00:27, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe because Viz sucks and this wikia uses the original names? Original names are always better than English translated names. Drunk Samurai 10:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Bleach Volume Quotes I was looking at your list of volumes and saw you didn't have the volume quotes. Wikipedia use to have them but know they took them off. It'd be real good if some one could find them and add them to the chapter list.--Mr.Zeke 23:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) If you're talking about the poems that appear on the first page of each volume, they are on each volume's page, under the "Volume data" section. Lia Schiffer 23:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Shikai? I was wondering if we should put (shikai) for cover picture where the shinigami is depicted with their shikai. Renji, Ikkaku and Kaien where depicted with their shikai. I am asking because we mention (bankai) for Ichigo and (released) for the Arrancar. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought the Arrancar release was mentioned because of the difference in their form between the two states (and Ichigo has a different outfit). Anyway, the Shikai shown on the covers do each have a prominent position on the cover, so I'd say they can be added, but I don't mind either way. As far as I can see, this affects Renji, Ikkaku, Kaien and Hisagi. 14:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well in the case of Grimmjow and Ulquoirra that might be true since both appear twice. But Harribel only appeared once but she also had the (resurrecion) bit. I guess I'll add it in for now. We can always take it off later if it seems unnecessary or something. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Fusion ? This page is a less complete version of that one, isn't it ? A fusion can be a good thing, don't you think ? Ju gatsu mikka 20:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) There is some overlap, yes, but I don't see the need to merge the two pages. Nobody else seems to be for this idea either. 17:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Vizard On Volume 21, Shinji has (Vizard) but he's not wearing his Hollow mask. Shouldn't it say something more like (School Uniform), like it does with other characters depicted with the school uniform? I suppose it says "vizard" because on volume 36 he's shown as a Shinigami, but in my opinion, Vizard, doesn't match the picture of Shinji on the cover. Lia Schiffer 20:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :School Uniform seems more appropriate than Vizard, as he is not wearing the outfit he normally wears around the other Vizard etc. Rather, he is wearing something that he has only worn for a very short time for a specific mission (recruit Ichigo). As it is different from his normal state, I'll go ahead and change it too school uniform. 17:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Vol. 44 Vice It questions. I checked the Wikipedia and it says that chapter 387. Ignited will also be included in this volume, though the number of pages is said to be 192 in the Shueisha page. Also, chapter 379, originally released without title, is listed as "No True Answer" though there is no reference for any of these. Should we change it or leave it as it is until April 2 when the volume is released so we can confirm any of this information? Lia Schiffer 19:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Doing the maths, 192/10 equals 19 pages per chapter and only 2 pages for the poem, all-stars, table of contents, end of chapter sketches, etc. So there shouldn't be 10 chapters. As for chapter 379, one of the manga hosting sites made that up and managed to convince some people that that is the title. The chapter doesn't have a title (yet), so unless it appears on the table of contents as No True Answer, then it is not to go in. 20:18, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, I remember the "No True Answer" thing, I think it came from Mangafox, then when I searched the title in the chapter I couldn't find it, but I was confused since the Wikipedia did list the 379 as untitled before the volume was released and then showed the "No true Answer" one now that the Volume is almost out. (I also remember some guy kept making up random names for the chapter so that it didn't stay blank here in the wiki lol). OK, I was just asking because I thought it was weird they gave the chapter list before the volume was released and without giving reference for the title for 379. Lia Schiffer 20:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that's just somebody messing around with wikipedia. For everyone else: prove that chapter 379 is called no true answers by posting the table of contents or else it will just be reverted on sight (as I have just had to do). 20:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC)